The x-ray examination device known from US 2002/0080921 A1 comprises a patient table, which for example is arranged on a lifting table. The patient table can also be swiveled around a horizontal and/or vertical axis. Alternatively the patient may also be on a portable stretcher or in a wheelchair during the x-ray examination.
An x-ray examination device is known from EP 0 430 934 B1 which comprises a fixed trestle and a mobile table unit in the form of a portable stretcher. The mobile table unit and the trestle each have locking devices enabling the table unit to click onto the trestle.
An apparatus known from DE 101 42 441 C1 permits flexible use in that individual x-ray components are adjustably suspended. However, the disadvantage of this apparatus is the large amount of space required. In particular, in order to use the unrestricted functionality of the x-ray examination device, it must be possible to access the patient-receiving table from the side without restriction, so that the x-ray emitter and the x-ray receiver can be arranged practically at will around the patient. If a new x-ray examination device of the kind known from DE 101 42 441 C1 is installed in existing examination rooms, originally designed for the use of simpler x-ray equipment, these facilities for adjustment cannot be used to the full in individual cases because of the limited space available.